There is a growing demand for increased security in various markets. Part of providing such security is the need to control access through exterior doors for homes and multiple unit residential installations and with both exterior and interior doors in commercial and industrial complexes. Access is often controlled by security cameras which monitor the doorway and other sensitive areas. Speakers and microphones are also needed to provide communication between security and persons gaining entrance.
In the prior art there are speaker support frame structures of varying design. Many of these designs fail to take into account the problems of installing the housing of a speaker or camera in the desired application.
Preferably, the frame structure is independently engaged or disengaged with either the wall or, the housing of a speaker or camera. Optionally, the frame structure is part of an assembly for mounting a speaker or camera which also includes a cover plate. To be versatile in its application, the assembly must have a configuration which is strong and yet, for aesthetic reasons, not overly bulky. The configuration should also lend itself to installations providing convenient access to users. The present invention provides such an improved support frame structure and optional assembly.